


Baby its (Not) Cold Outside

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 1: Cold
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Baby its (Not) Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh hello!
> 
> I'm so so excited to take a chance on these little challenges. I've never done the day to day prompts before and I'm looking forward to seeing how it goes. 
> 
> Most of these will mainly be fluffy but I may throw one or two smutty ones in with it because we know how they get ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it too!

Magnus had always hated the cold.

When he was a child, he was always stuck in cold alleys, curled up trying to stay warm.

The heat of Edom never helped either. In Edom, you would forget how hot it was quickly. You'd forget about the sweat dripping down your neck and the way the sand burned when you were so focused on making sure you weren't eaten by demons. But when you would get out you felt cold all the time, so much that you'd even begin to miss Edoms scorching fires.

Brooklyn in December was freezing cold, but Alicante was colder and Magnus had mixed feelings about it, especially after the eventful year he had. He hated how he felt like he was already constantly cold, always snuggled under blankets and wrapped in warm robes. It made him never want to leave his bed.

His husband was the reason he liked it. Nothing was better than curling up under the blankets with Alexander, breathing in his woodsy smell and pressing his cold nose against the shadowhunters neck. Plus, Alec was like his own personal furnace. While Magnus constantly felt cold, Alec was always on the right side of warm. Snuggled up to Alec had made December a little easier to bare.

The morning of December 1st this year though apparently wanted to make him feel differently. Alec was not there when he woke up and it instantly made him feel a little sour. Pulling the blankets up to his chin, he grumbled quietly and tried to listen and see if Alec was even still in the house. When he heard nothing he whined and buried his face into Alecs pillow, pulling the blanket up and over his head to trap in all the warmth.

He grumbled a little more to himself, mumbling about dumb shadowhunters and their dumb inability to snooze their alarm clocks. He was just about to say "fuck it" and throw the covers off himself and sprint to the shower when he heard the bedroom door open and a soft laugh that he instantly recognized.

"Baby," Alec cooed and Magnus felt the bed dip. "It isn't that cold this morning."

Magnus' first response was to whine pitifully but when Alec didn't say anything he huffed and peeked his head out of the covers, his heart this going into overdrive at the fond look in Alecs eyes.

"Alexander, you run 500 degrees hotter than me. Its freezing in here." Magnus replied, glaring at the shirtless shadowhunter.

Alec shook his head fondly, quickly shifting back under the blankets and ignoring Magnus' small whine of protest when a little cold air was let in. He pressed a soft kiss to the warlocks forehead in apology and pulled him so their bodies were flushed together.

Magnus made a little happy noise, pressing his face against Alecs chest, rubbing his nose against the coarse hair and burying his feet in between Alecs legs. He giggled when Alec jumped at the sudden coldness but didn't comment on it, content to be snuggled up to his husband.

"I guess it isn't that cold when you're here." Magnus admitted.

Alec just pressed a soft kiss to his lips and pulled the blankets up to Magnus' shoulders again to ensure he stayed warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out on my thread on Twitter to see what tomorrow's prompt will be!
> 
> Twitter tag: #cherrys25daysofmalec
> 
> Love yall!


End file.
